The One Where Felicity Finally Gets A Night Off And Oliver Interrupts
by EmyBlossom93
Summary: A Light Olicity Drabbly Oneshot in which Felicity finally watches her show and Oliver manages to interrupt her. More friendly than romancey but whatevs. T for some slight language. / Takes place post-State Vs Queen also possible spoilers for DW if you haven't watched the 50th. / I don't own Arrow or Doctor Who. Sadly.


She'd been preparing for this night for days; impatiently waiting for it for much longer. It had taken a 36-hour shift (split between the Foundry and QC), two boxes of donuts (for Roy, so light on the raspberry filled and heavy on the chocolate ones), ordering sushi from the good _(read: expensive_ )place (for Diggle and his predilection for maki), and finally the reassurance that _she would_ keep her phone on at all times (for Oliver who was still supper _grrr_ after the whole Count thing.)

But finally, she'd been able to convince everyone (herself included) that the city would be fine without her technical prowess for one night. Instead, her attention would be focused on the show she'd been watching since before she'd even built her first computer. Doctor Who. And the latest episode that she may or may not have downloaded illegally (though, on the list of things to get arrested for pirating _The Day of the Doctor_ was probably the least of her worries. Besides, she'd missed the premiere because some no-account-no-good-thug had decided that night would be a good one to graduate to hostage situations and bomb threats. Fucking Dalek.)

She sent her boys a quick text to let them know she was okay but under no circumstance should they bother her for the next hour or so. She'd be busy. The city could wait. She wasn't afraid to use her loud voice. They hadn't responded back and she took that to mean they were taking her threats (sudden loss of bank account funds and embarrassing child hood photo leaks) seriously. And then after that she'd dimmed the lights, started the episode, and curled up in her T.A.R.D.I.S snuggie with a cup of Cocoa warming her hands.

They hadn't texted her throughout the entire episode and Felicity thought that maybe (_maaaybe_) she'd be able to get away without any Arrow Emergencies. Pff, yeah right. And one day maybe Oliver would tap dance across rooftops a la Dick Van Dyke in Mary Poppins. Though that would be something great to see. Especially if he was in his tight green leather Arrow pants. And oh god, she was totally picturing Oliver Queen half-naked and covered in soot.

3 … 2 … 1 …

She glanced back down at her phone just to make sure she hadn't missed any calls or texts. She hadn't and she wasn't sure how worried she should be about that. Hopefully they weren't too busy and just taking the time to train Roy or something.

However, her attention was diverted by the sound of the Tenth Doctor's voice sounding across the room (_I started a very long time ago_) and then suddenly her screen was full of Daleks shooting and Blue Boxes and _holy hell they were using old footage_ and noooo that was _totally_ not an excited fangirlish squeal leaving Felicity's mouth. But really, could you blame her? It was like BAM childhood on her screen all at once.

The next thing she knows; however, is there's a hand on her shoulder and a reflection on Peter Capaldi's face (_holyhellCapaldiThough-AllThirteen?Helllsyeah_) and she mostly works off of the instincts Oliver's been trying to drill into her as she jumps up, hand flying up to knock the arm away as her other flings the closest thing _her phone dammit she doesn't wanna have to replace that if it breaks_ at her attacker.

Except her attacker is wearing green leather. There's only one person she knows that wears green leather and can actually pull it off and it's the person she was imagining half-naked and covered in soot just a few minutes ago. Lucky for her she knows him; Lucky for him she wasn't holding her mace; and Lucky for her phone it simply bounces off his chest and just landed back on the couch.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asks. And she's not sure what he's expecting in response. Maybe babbling and a blush and some sort of innuendo. But what he wasn't expecting, what she actually delivers, is a pillow to the face and a pissed off Felicity.

She pauses the show on an image of Hurt before turning to face him, "What the hell are you doing here, Oliver?"

"I was just stopping by to check on you and I heard you scream. Wanted to make sure you were okay." He said, voice low (but not distorted, thank god for that, the stupid voice modulator gave her migraines sometimes). His lips were pulled into his usual little frown he liked to sport when she did something out of his range of 'normal'; but still, she could read the worry in his shadowed eyes. Despite his faults (overprotective, over-possessive, over-obsessing, over-everything-really) Oliver had a good heart. A caring heart.

She sighed, "I'm fine. Just got a little excited. Moffat did something cool for once and gave all the old Doctors cameos, even though they really deserved more that edited footage and overlapping audio, and they froze their entire planet instead of blowing it all up. Cause they found another way, like I'm always telling you to do, actually. Huh, I always knew that advice was pretty solid. Even The Doctor agrees with me."

"Wait. Doctor Who?" Oliver asked, worry replaced by confusion.

It takes her a second to realize he's not confirming the show but asking _the_ question and she can't help but laugh, "It's a show called Doctor Who. I'm watching the big 50th Anniversary episode. Honestly Oliver, you need to catch up on your shows. Though this one's been out since before we were born so you really _don't _have an excuse there if you ask me," She realizes she's babbling again and quickly tries to stop, "But, anyways, why are you coming back and interrupting my BBC time?"

"Just checking in on you, slow night so I was patrolling a bit."

"Oh, well, you wanna join me for a bit before going back out? It's almost done and I might make a Whovian out of you yet, haha." Felicity smiles and plops back down, looking up over her should with a smile pulling on her lips. She tries to ignore the fact that if he agrees it means they'll be together on her little loveseat in the dark watching T.V.

He does agree. And he does sit on her loveseat. And it's every bit as awkward as Felicity imagines it might be. Especially when he manages to slide down on the little couch so his arms against hers, the leather surprisingly warm against her snuggie.

And then even more so when he asks why exactly _"I don't wanna go"_ makes her tear up like it does or why _GallifreyFallsNoMore_ makes her squeak and her favorite of the night "_dammit felicity do you have to bounce like that_?" as the episode comes to the end and the credits are playing and the faces are flying on the screen.

But, Felicity decides, all that embarrassing-nerdiness Oliver witnesses is worth it in the end when she walks into the Foundry that weekend and sees a Box Set Collection sitting on her computer desk.


End file.
